Looking Back
by AelitaAngels
Summary: Sam can’t help but reminisce about her past relationship with Paulina as she sneaks out of the house to go to a Goth Party, Oneshot , Sam centric and Sam’s POV, Slight D/S, R&R please


**Hello! This is my first fanfic in quite a while! And this time it's about Sam and Paulina from Danny Phantom. This story is entirely in Sam's POV (point of view). I've worked really hard on this so please read and review!**

**Summary: Sam can't help but reminisce about her past relationship with Paulina as she sneaks out of the house to go to a Goth Party, Sam centric and Sam's POV, Slight D/S, R&R please**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the show's characters; I also do not own Hot Topic or any other real world companies I might have mentioned in here**

* * *

Regular text = Present  
_Italics = Flashback _

* * *

I slowly walked down the staircase from my room, savoring the horrified faces my parents were making.

"S-Samantha!" My mother croaked, "That make-up! It's just!"

She was referring to the layers of black and silver eyeliner and eye shadow I was wearing. How my liner drew artistic spirals and spider webs at the sides of my eyes. How my face was snow white from powder. How my neon violet lips contrasted with my skin. The purple clip-on dreds added a nice touch too.

"Sa-Sammy!" my parents continued to sputter.

I knew I was looking more extreme than usual; well the reason was because I was going to the opening of a new Goth Club. I glared at my overly Preppy parents. Sometimes I hated them for being such conformists.

"Samantha, you are not leaving this house young lady!" My Father nearly spat out.

"Mom, Dad I'll be fine. It's just a little party. Nobody's going to get hurt!"

"It's a… a… a Goth party isn't it?" My Dad shook, "you know how we don't approve of the Goth lifestyle"

"And what's so bad about the Goth lifestyle?" I fiercely countered, "We're individuals, we're well read, we're not sheep who mindlessly follow the media…"

"Samantha! When have you become such a… a rebel? What made you this way?" My mother yelled.

"I've always been this way!" I proclaimed

"It's because of that Fenton Boy's influence isn't it?" my mom said

"Don't bring Danny into this. I'm the way I am because of ME! I am what I'm supposed to be!" I continued

"I wish you had never broken off your friendship with Paulina, then maybe you'd—"

"Don't mention that shallow witch's name either! How could you even compare me to her?" I shouted out in anger.

"Samantha, I forbid you from going to this party!" my Dad said sternly

I angrily stormed back into my room, slamming the door behind me.

"Their such conformists" I muttered under my breath

I turned around and looked into the full-length mirror near my bed. All the work I had done; the choppy black hair with purple dreds, the black lacy corset, the purple and black stripped skinny jeans that were tucked neatly in my knee-high combat boots, all gone to waste. I looked at my black coated nails in distain.

Paulina?

Thinking about that shallow cheerleading queen bee made my blood boil. She was mean and disrespectful towards my friends, she picked on 'non-popular' kids at school, and she backstabbed me! I tried to stop myself right there. I threw myself onto my bed trying to block out the memories. It wasn't working.

---

_The first time I met Paulina, I was four-years-old. My family had just moved to Amity Park from New York. To welcome us into the neighborhood, Paulina's family visited us with house warming presents. At the time Paulina didn't have those curves she is so famous for. At the time, she was a very skinny little four-year- old with short black hair that was pulled back by a big pink bow. At the time, I had long sand-colored hair that brushed against my chubby waist._

"_Hola, I'm Paulina!" the bubbly Latina said to me_

"_H-hi I'm Samantha" I squeaked, being as shy as I was back then_

_I hid behind my mother's leg._

"_Sammy dear, why don't you show Paulina you're dollies upstairs?"_

_I timidly nodded and guided Paulina up to the play room._

"_Wow, Sam you sure have a lot of toys!" Paulina sang as she practically attacked my toys._

"_Well um, thank you." I said, tugging slightly on my hot pink dress._

"_Do you want to play with this Sam?" she said waving a Barbie doll in my face_

"_S-Sam?" I repeated, unfamiliar with the nick-name_

"_Yeah, Sam like Sama…man…man…tah, Samantah, but easier to say"_

"_Sam…"_

"_Well come on, let's play Barbie goes to the pool with Skipper! I'm Barbie and you can be Skipper," Paulina said, handing me the doll_

_I smiled, knowing that I had made a friend that day._

_---_

I looked at the clock, 8:00pm Damn. It had started by now. And there was probably a long line to the entrance by now. It was very little known about how many Goths were in Amity Park. I wanted to go so bad. An hour had passed and my parent's hadn't checked on me. They wouldn't have noticed if I snuck out would they? I grabbed the rope ladder that was hidden under my bed and secured it to the window. I began making my way as quietly down the ladder as possible. When my feet touched the ground I pulled down the ladder, stuck it under a bush, and sprinted as fast as I could away from my house. I didn't stop running until I couldn't see my house anymore. I stopped to stick my tongue out at the general direction of my house.

When I got into town, I saw a lot more Goths like me roaming around. And a lot of shop owners giving us shocked mortified looks. Their faces were hilarious to me. I could see my reflection in the store mirrors. My spiked wristbands rubbed against my purple fingerless gloves that went up to my elbows. I loosed the choker around my neck. Maybe I put it on too tight this afternoon?

---

_Paulina's small bony hand br__ushed against my neck. She was fastening a golden necklace around my neck._

"_There," the skinny 7 year old Paulina proclaimed_

_The necklace had half a heart on it. Paulina had a similar necklace around her neck._

"_Now we put these together,"_

"_Best Friends," I read the message the two half hearts created_

"_That's right!" Paulina burst into giggles as she gave me a hug. My sand –colored hair bounced in two long braids behind my back. Paulina was really good with braiding hair._

"_Pinky promise that we'll be friends no matter what." I said, holding out an erect pinky_

"_Pinky promise!" Paulina repeated, and our pinkies linked._

_That year, I had also met the friends who would truly stick by my side no matter what: Danny and Tucker. Paulina never did like them much though…_

_---_

"Watch it Girlie!" a taxi driver yelled, almost hitting me

I snapped back to reality and jumped back onto the sidewalk

"Paying attention much Goth girl?" chuckled a tall Goth guy with a black and red suit on and black top hat.

"Don't get so heated Goth boy, you might make your foundation run," I joked back.

His black painted lips twisted into a smirk, "You heading to that crazy club? I heard it's awesome."

"Yeah," I nodded, dozing off again.

"I like your type, girl. A day dreamer"

"Well day dreaming almost got me killed too." I shrugged

"OH MY GOD, IT'S LIKE A FREAK PARADE OUT HERE!" was a shriek that was heard over the crowd.

The tall guy next to me grimaced.

"I hate it when people are so close minded that they can't respect others lifestyles" He said with disgust.

I looked over the crowd of people to see the owner of the voice. It was Paulina, and her cheerleading crew. No doubt out doing some late night shopping. The look of distain spread across my face like a wild fire.

"Well said," I responded

---

_When I turned 12 in the middle of 6__th__ grade, I started liking darker things a little more. When watching movies about haunted mansions, I'd call the houses beautiful, while other kids were too creeped out to answer. I also discovered how much I loved the environment and its inhabitants, and vowed to protect them. It was the year I became an ultra-recyclo vegetarian_

_Paulina on the other hand became even girlier than she was before. She was also an early-bloomer and began filling out before everyone else. She was no longer skinny-mini Paulina._

_Our friendship was not as strong as when we were 7, but we were still friends. The reason for this was that Paulina was beginning to fall into the popular crowd. I on the other hand, with my interest in all things dark, became an outcast, with usually only Danny and Tucker to hangout with._

_Paulina's new friends did not like me, I could tell. They'd give me cold glances every time I'd walk by. Of course I'd do something extreme like give them the bird, which in turn would make them call me a Freak or a Punk. Paulina would make excuses for not sticking up for me. I knew something was wrong. And it all unraveled one chilly March day during Lunch._

_It was the last period of the day; I and Paulina were outside behind the Jr. High School at a picnic table. It was a little more awkward that usual. Paulina was concentrating on her non-fat yogurt, never once glancing at me. I quietly munched on my salad, noticing the wrinkle that appeared on Paulina's forehead. She began playing with her new ExcesLR cell phone._

"_You know how many natural habitats and forests they've destroyed, build factories for the ExcesLR?" I asked casually._

"_Huh, yeah… whatever…" Paulina seemed distracted._

_She took a deep breath and started over_

"_Look Sam, I'm sorry, and I don't know how to say this but… I don't think we should be friends anymore"_

_The Soymilk I was eating nearly spurted out my nose._

"_What!?" I coughed violently._

"_Well I just think it's time to admit that we are… just… very… different"_

"_Not true!"_

"_Sam, we ARE different! I like texting, I like gossiping and flirting with boys, I like cheerleading, I like shopping…"_

"_I-I like shopping!"_

"_Yeah, in creepy Goth places like Hot Topic!" Paulina rebutted, "You like creepy dark stuff, and you're becoming no fun to hang with."_

_Paulina's words struck me, "We've been friends since we were 4! You're going to forsake 8 years of friendship just like that!?" I shouted_

"_I'm sorry Sam, you're just becoming weirder and weirder and it's bad for your rep you know? And I'll get a bad rep for hanging around you."_

_I was dumbfounded how shallow and cruel my 'best friend' was being_

"_You understand right? Here, you can have this back." Paulina said handing me her half of the heart necklace._

_I clutched Paulina's necklace while touching the one that was around my neck. I wanted to yell something bitchy at her, but the words stopped at my mouth. Tears collected in my eyes._

"_Sorry, Sam" was the last thing Paulina said before turning around to sit at the popular table where the 'cool' boys and girls scooted over to make room for her._

_And she didn't look back_

_---_

I twirled around on the dance floor as Siouxsie and the banshees blared from the stereo. Man they kicked ass. Sometimes I wish I was from the 80's all the kick-ass Bands were from that era. And the clothes were pretty rad too.

I sang along to every lyric of Happy House perfectly. Dancing and bumping into people. Maybe we could start a mosh-pit? That would be awesome. I rocked my body to the beat. I felt someone push into me from behind. It was the tall dude from outside.

"Isn't this band awesome?" He shouted over the music

"Hell yeah, Siouxsie and the banshees rocks! I hope they play a MSI song next though" I responded

"Mindless Self Indulgence sound is so tortured, It's one of my fav bands." He shouted

"I'm gonna ask the DJ to play 'Shut me up' next" I shouted back, and made my way through the wildly dancing crowd.

---

_I ran crying that day. I was pissed off, but I didn't want to be pissed off at Paulina. And I wanted to do something that would piss somebody, anybody off. So I ran to the hair salon. I wasn't very kind to the workers there. I kept yelling at them how I was having a shitty day. I demanded they give me a permanent hair dying treatment, without guardian assistance. By the time I got home, my sand-colored hair was pitch-black. My mother almost fainted. _

_I had wanted to die my hair black anyway, I knew though, that dying it so suddenly would piss my parents off, and that for some reason, made me feel a little better._

_One day in the beginning of 7__th__ grade I was walking by myself to Danny's house, when I saw it; a small and wonderfully creepy store that sold black haunted attire. I couldn't help but browse around, looking at the weird scenery of the shop. My fingers traced the merchandise._

"_Hello there, little tortured soul," came a voice of a woman behind me_

_I turned around. She was the coolest looking lady I had ever seen. Although she looked to be about 17, she had snow white hair with 'coon striped streaks in it. Her bangs hung right above her pale blue eyes that were covered in smoky black eyeliner and eye shadow. A spiked choker was on her neck, and lacy shoulder length gloves covered her arms. Her dress looked that of a dead ballerina, with fishnet stockings and thick military boots. It was the sweetest outfit I had seen in my entire life._

"_Are you going to buy anything?" she said, her voice sounding cool and dead_

"_It's all too cool," I said to her, while twirling my long black hair_

_I picked up as many things as I could "I want these nose-rings, these boots are so rad, oh and these wristbands."_

"_Slow down solider," the girl smirked, "but its nice seeing new recruits amongst the Goth ranks."_

_She fastened a simple black choker around my neck. I examined how I looked in the mirror._

"_Goth," I repeated_

_---_

"Goth girl where you going~" the tall guy slurred

A couple of hours had passed by and I could tell by the way this guy was pressing against me and slurring his words that he was a bit tipsy.

"It's getting to intense for me, I'm heading home." I said pushing him off me

I made my way through the crowded club to outside and took in a breath of fresh air. The moon was full, and the street lights were on. I began making my way home down the now lonely streets of Amity Park. I at least expected to see more Goths roaming the streets.

"They must all be at the club" I muttered under my breath, and hugged my bare shoulders

It was so cold

I squinted into the distance, and could see another human-like figure. I blinked twice thinking my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Danny?" I called

Danny turned around with a tired smile.

"Hey Sam, I hardly recognized you in that get up, what are you doing out so late?" he yawned

"I could be asking you the same question" I shot back, crossing my arms

"I was just out fighting this freaky Tiger Ghost monster, but I got the situation under control." Danny said, twirling the thermos in his hand, "how about you?"

"I snuck out to go to the opening of that new Goth club," I said coolly

"Nice, how was it?"

"It was pretty wicked,"

Silence

"hey, what time is it Danny?"

Danny glanced at his wrist watch "A quarter to 1" he responded

"No wonder I felt so drained" I chuckled

"I thought you liked the night?" Danny smirked

"Hey, I'm human. I need sleep." I said elbowing Danny jokingly

We began to walk home together

---

_By the end of 7__th__ grade, I had transitioned into a full-fledged Goth. I had even shaved off half of my hair to show my edgy-ness. It was all cool, short and choppy and 80's-ish. I fell in love with Goth bands such as the Cure and began listening to heavy metal, techno, and a little grunge._

_Danny and Tuck stuck by my side even though I became more and more of an outcast. I realized that they were my true best friends. They never judged me, and I loved them for it._

_Paulina on the other hand ascended to the top of the Popularity food chain, and looked down her nose at kids who weren't as rich, cool or popular as her. She started picking on me. She'd call me a Freaky Goth geek and a psycho loser. I started calling her a shallow airhead, and a Brittany Spears wannabe. It was like we had forgotten about our past friendship. And I was way too prideful to ever forgive Paulina for kicking me to the curb. I HATED Paulina with all my heart._

_By ninth grade all traces of our past friend had been erased. We were now total opposites. I was a cool Goth, and she, a mindless annoying Preppie. She hung out with Dash, Star, Kwan and the other popular kids. And I Danny and Tuck were a tight-knit group. It was the year the freak accident happened and Danny gained his ghost powers. It was also the year Danny admitted that he had had a huge crush on Paulina since the 6__th__ grade. It hurt a little. I never told him why it hurt, but I always made clear of my disgust for Paulina. I always made my opinions heard like that._

_---_

"We're here," Danny said, snapping me out of my daydream

"We are," I answered quietly looking at my house, "Can you give me a lift to my window? I mean it's open."

"Sure," Danny answered

He stood back as he transformed into his Ghost form with a flash of light. Danny took me into his arms—which were more muscular than they looked—and cradled me bridal style. I blushed for a hot second and turned away so he couldn't see my face. He flew up and gently placed me at the window seal and let go of me when I got my footing. I shot him a grateful smile, hoping the blush had disappeared.

"Thanks Danny" I said,

"No problem Sam, You, Tuck and I are still on for movies tomorrow right?"

"Totally,"

"Ok, see you later Sam," Danny said before flying off into the night sky.

I watched him go with a smile, and then collapsed on my bed. I considered how bad it was for my skin to leave makeup on overnight, but I was too tired to care. I smirked thinking how my parents hadn't even missed my absence as my lids became heavier and heavier, until I fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up it was 10am, which gave me 3 hours until the movies with Danny and Tucker. I ran into the shower and changed into some clean clothes and headed down to breakfast.

My parents and my grandmother were already eating breakfast peacefully. I sat beside them as I nibbled on toast with jam and lactose-free butter.

"Where are you heading today?" My father asked, never looking up from the morning paper.

"I'm going to the movies with friends."

"That's nice dear." My mother nodded, diligently stirring her tea.

It was dead silent for the next 10 minutes. The kind of intense awkward silence that makes your head want to explode. Deciding I couldn't take another minute of it, I excused myself from the table. Sure I'd be hella-early to the movie, but it was better than hanging around here.

"Wait, Sammy-kins… I seriously want you to reconsider a friendship with Paulina. She seems like such a nice friendly girl! I don't know why you two don't… uh as you kids say 'hang-in' anymore."

I winced at mother's attempt to 'sound hip'

"I can't Mom; you have no idea," I answered before leaving the kitchen, "Later,"

As I predicted, when I arrived at the theatre I was an hour and a half early

"The early bird catches the worm," I muttered to myself as I lurked within the shadows of the theatre.

Long peaceful moments passed by until I heard a shriek

"Eww, it's that Goth freak!" Paulina cried

I opened one eye lazily, "What the hell you want you stuck-up Preppie?" I snapped

Paulina's group of cheerleader friends was behind her. They must have come to see that new stupid teen girl movie 'Pinks and Frills'.

"Jesus Christ, Such a freaking ugly personality for such an ugly girl!" Paulina smiled cruelly, her cronies commenting on how clever she was.

"Funny, I was about say the same about you," I snapped, "What are you here for anyway, Paulina? Here to kick a defenseless puppy perhaps? Or pick on someone who's less 'popular' than you?"

"Actually, yes you!" Paulina smirked, her friends fell out laughing, "You'd better learn your place and stay outta my way loser!"

She and her friends stormed off wearing an L sign on their foreheads. What bitches.

I just crossed my arms and glared daggers at them. They weren't worth my time.

"Hey Sam," I heard from behind me.

I turned around. It was Tucker and Danny to the rescue

"How long have you been waiting here?" Tucker asked

"A while," I admitted

"Well come on, Tuck and I already bought our tickets" Danny said, waving the tickets around

"All right, 'The Ominitrix II: Grave Diggers Death' here we come!" Tucker exclaimed as they headed for the theatre it was playing in.

"Coming!" I called

I followed my true best friends into the movie theatre

And never looked back.

_End_

* * *

**Don't kill me about the end, I was never that good at endings anyways.  
Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**-AelitaAngels**


End file.
